


Никогда

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: Т5-02 - Соулмейт!АУ, где на теле человека выжигаются все имена партнёров его соулмейта





	

**Author's Note:**

> каждый раз, когда я говорю, это в последний раз, обязательно объявляется что-то еще. неиссякаемый, блин, источник (боли - зачеркнуто) вдохновения

Стиву никогда не приходило это в голову. Просто не могло прийти. У обжигающих его кожу имен не было совершенно ничего общего с похождениями Баки. А судя по рассказам окружающих – спасибо, не самого Барнса – последний состоял из этих похождений едва ли не целиком.  
Баки ничего не отрицал. Но и хвастаться у него привычки не было. Даже перед Роджерсом. Тем более перед ним. Однако достаточно было видеть, с какой непринужденностью он кружит в танце красавиц всех мастей, умеет с тактом поддержать беседу, вовремя блеснуть улыбкой или внезапно рассыпаться в обескураживающих комплиментах, и все становилось на свои места, а слава бежала впереди достойного ее героя.  
Тем временем отметок на Стиве было три. Он не рассказывал о них Баки. Во-первых, говорить о таком было не принято даже среди друзей. Особенно в их время. Особенно в Бруклине. Но было и второе, пожалуй, более весомое, что останавливало Стива. Он осознанно не хотел взваливать на Баки еще и эту нелепицу: из трех чужих имен два почему-то были женскими и только последнее – мужским.

А потом случилась война. И имена больше не появлялись. С сывороткой растаяли и шрамы от старых. Иногда по ночам, ощущая свое бесконечное одиночество, неубедительно приукрашенное званием национального героя, Стив машинально тер какое-нибудь из мест, где раньше на коже красовался ожог. И, наверное, в глубине души ему хотелось верить, что его соулмейт действительно существует. Что он еще жив.  
С другой стороны, принимая во внимание его новую суперсолдатскую физиологию, Стив уже не был уверен, что имеет право на эту свою половину. И тем более не хотел переживать ее смерть, потому что, как показывала практика, сам не старел.  
Но, если быть до конца честным, ему попросту было сложно себе вообразить бо’льшую привязанность, чем у него уже была – к Баки. Будучи болезным хлюпиком, он изо всех сил цеплялся за жизнь исключительно с его, Баки, именем на губах.  
И вслед за ним же, будучи почти бессмертным, умер.

Относительно того, что его соулмейт бродит где-то по свету, у Барнса были большие и вполне обоснованные сомнения – посторонних имен на его теле не имелось. Но такое положение вещей не сказать чтобы сильно его расстраивало: весь осознанный возраст он был одержимо и безответно влюблен в Стива Роджерса.  
Тем сокрушительнее вышел удар, когда уже после вызволения из лагеря Баки, и без того мучимый кошмарами и приступами тошнотворной, неотступной, иссушающей его слабости, вдруг проснулся с криком от острой боли. С ней на холодной в испарине коже проступило имя Пегги Картер.  
Так умереть ему не хотелось даже на столе в лаборатории. Вернее как раз там, тогда не хотелось вопреки всем обстоятельствам – у него было ради чего жить, ради кого. Теперь же все будто подернулось мутной пленкой. Судьба со смехом бросила Баки в лицо всеми его самыми дорогими воспоминаниями: как он не спал по ночам, не решаясь выпустить больного Стива из виду; как нес ему последний кусок хлеба, последний теплый свитер или же совсем новенький, украденный в лавка на углу, набор карандашей; как они ютились в крошечной комнатушке и под одним одеялом; как Баки так и не решился ни разу преодолеть последние несколько миллиметров до искусанных губ спящего Стива…  
Видит Бог, нарочно смерти он не искал. Но внутренним воем, похоже, все равно дозвался. Страшнее, чем падать, было лишь оставлять Стива одного. Но Капитана ждала Пегги. А Баки – освобождающая пустота.  
Как же он ошибался.

В конечном итоге ни досье ГИДРЫ, ни вылазки в музей, ни даже самые детальные рассказы Стива об их общем прошлом не стояли и рядом с тем, сколько одновременно эмоций и подробностей вывалила на Баки яркая, ностальгическая до кругов перед глазами вспышка боли, выжигающая на его коже имя еще одной Картер.  
Наверное, Сэму могло показаться, что его тихий мат на заднем сидение относился к гордости за Капитана и его успех у красивой женщины. Что ж, Баки это было только на руку, он вряд ли смог бы сейчас придумать хоть какую-то другую удобоваримую отговорку.  
И подозревал, что не пройдет пары часов, как сыворотка сожрет даже тень от ненавистного клейма. Но пока оно все еще было с ним, и Баки чувствовал, как щиплет свежий воспаленный рубец капля соленого пота, он словно стоял перед трещиной в заоблачной высоты плотине, из которой под напором в грудь его били не затертые временем, те самые, «дорогие» воспоминания, уже сейчас не давая нормально вздохнуть, а позже грозясь похоронить под всем своим ошеломительным весом.

  
*

Больше нет Пегги. Где-то далеко Шерон. Стив в бегах и лишен друзей, пусть и заручился поддержкой нового союзника. Баки страшно оставлять его. Но еще больше он боится остаться сам. Потому что именно он – самый страшный враг Стива. И не только по причине Зимнего Солдата в его голове.  
Стив не согласен, но не препятствует. Он в последнее время молчалив, и в его взгляде покорность, которая совершенно ему не идет. Баки изо всех сил пытается понять, что не так с этим взглядом. И в то же время слишком боится подолгу не отводить глаз, потому что начинает падать в них, как в кроличью нору.  
\- Скажи, Бак, - как-то спрашивает у него Стив, устало и почти бесцветно. – У тебя были имена?  
Баки сглатывает и машинально проводит ладонью по последнему следу, которого нет и который не может его выдать, но уже выдает – ростками неконтролируемой паники в груди.  
\- А у тебя?  
\- Три, - Стив закрывает глаза, и Баки не по себе от странного совпадения и этой его попытки отгородиться. – Но еще до войны. Она, наверное, уже умерла.  
\- Кто она? – не дыша, переспрашивает Баки.  
Стив хмыкает:  
\- Половина меня.  
Баки не знает, что на это ответить. Он сам давно мертв. Потому что сожалеть о смерти кого-то, кому он так яростно завидовал и сам был бы рад вцепиться в глотку, у него не выходит. И он лишь чувствует себя виноватым. Хотя мертвяк, испытывающий чувство вины, это даже не смешно.  
\- Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы это был ты, - говорит Стив, и его слова, как камни, ухают в гулкую тишину.  
Он смотрит на Баки и не выглядит ни на грамм счастливее от своего признания. Или свободнее. Тогда как Баки в голову вдруг приходит шальная мысль, что если вся эта чертовщина уже произошла с ними, то почему бы не понадеяться на что-то еще такое же идиотически невозможное.  
\- Мэри, Элизабет, Томас, - произносит он. А, заметив, как расширяются зрачки Стива, касается пальцем ребер точно под сердцем: - Пегги, - и на плече у шеи, - Шерон.  
Стив подрывается было на ноги и застывает. Растерянно ерошит волосы, шевелит губами и дышит через раз. И тогда Баки не выдерживает сам. Подходит к нему с уверенностью, которой не чувствует, и утыкается лбом в плечо.  
\- Покажи мне. Я хочу знать, где больно.  
\- Уже не больно, Бак, - Стив задирает глаза к потолку и пробует выровнять дыхание. - Ты же знаешь. На нас, как на собаке…  
\- Еще как больно, Стиви. Мне ли не знать. Я из-за твоей Пегги чуть не умер…  
Он тут же жалеет, что проговорился. И уже предчувствует этот новый для Стива виток вины. Зато тот больше не колеблется, хватает его в объятие, и Баки вдруг снова целый – не покойник, не вещь и не убийца.  
\- Я согласен только на твое имя, - цедит Баки ему в плечо.  
Он готов зубами выгрызать это признание.  
\- Так не бывает, - мягко, как с ребенком, улыбается Стив над ухом. – Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мэри, Элизабет, Томас, - повторяет он со странной интонацией, - ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, - и почти прижимается губами к уху: - Я никогда не перестану любить тебя. 


End file.
